Une sale journée!
by cmwamisskika
Summary: Les contes de fées n’existent pas Hermione ! ça c’est ce que me répétait ma grande cousine Lucilda quand j’étais petite et que je rêvais encore au prince charmant." Mauvaise journée pour Hermione... Complètement mauvaise? Pas si sûr... OS HG/CW


Bonsoir tout le monde... Voici une petite OS que j'ai concocté il y a un petit moment déjà que je viens de retrouver... amatrice de Dray/Mione en temps normal, je me suis dit que pour une fois, je pourrais changer de pairing (en fait, je mens, voila deux fois que je déloge a la règle xD avec "Un amour de Weasley" mon autre fiction Charlie/Mione lol) Donc voilà sans prétention aucune, j'espère que cela vous plaîra! Bonne lecture...

**Disclaimer:** tout appartiens a Mdame Rowling bien sur (heureusement d'ailleurs, dieu seul sait ce que je ferais de ces pauvres personnages s'ils étaient a moi xD)

Comme je le fais a chaque fois, je rappelle que pour les revieweurs anonymes, laissez moi votre adresse email si vous voulez que je vous réponde!

Ah chose faites et étant dites... ENJOY!

* * *

Une sale journée !

« Les contes de fées n'existent pas Hermione ! » ça c'est ce que me répétait ma grande cousine Lucilda quand j'étais petite et que je rêvais encore au prince charmant. Je ne peux que constater la déplorable réalité de cette phrase aujourd'hui, elle avait bien raison et j'en suis la preuve vivante ! Question vie minable on ne peut pas faire mieux hein !

_Tu seras une grande journaliste Hermione ! _Disaient Harry, Ron et tout les autres _tu côtoieras les plus grands et plus célèbres ! _Ah si on considère que servir le café et apporter les dossiers durant les grandes réunions est _côtoyer_ les plus grand, alors a la bonne heure oui je côtoie les plus grands !

_Tu seras probablement riche !_ Ah pour sûr ! Le salaire d'une petite secrétaire est un luxe garanti ! Le luxe de donner à manger a mon chat et moi-même et encore… en résumé : boulot minable, appartement tout aussi minable, vie sentimentale désastreuse, en gros tout ce qu'il y a de plus excitant !

« Miaouw »

Tiens en parlant de chat… 6h30, cet animal a une horloge a la place de l'estomac ! Il va bien falloir que je me lève pour lui donner a manger… et puis, je ne dois pas arriver en retard au boulot alors allons y ! C'est partit pour une autre journée de ma charmante petite vie.

« Oui, oui Pattenrond, ça vient… je n'ai que deux mains tu sais »

« Miaouw… ?! » me fait le chat.

« Oui et une baguette aussi, merci Pattenrond » je lui mets sa pâtée il sera sans doute de meilleur humeur après. Je ne me plains pas, Pattenrond lui au moins me reste fidèle, il ne me quittera pas _lui. _ Parfois je me dis qu'on reçoit plus d'amour d'un animal que d'un être humain tient. Pourquoi je dis ça ? Oh rien de bien important, je me suis _encore_ faite plaquée pas plus tard qu'hier. Non pas que Luc était l'amour de ma vie, je ne ressentais pour ainsi dire rien pour ce gars, c'est juste que ce n'est jamais agréable de se faire plaquer, qui plus est par téléphone. Aaahh, une douche bien chaude rien de tel pour se détendre… j'ai toujours aimé ça moi, les douches chaudes… quoi ? Pourquoi j'ai un téléphone ? Ah oui, je ne l'ai pas dit, j'ai donc réalisé mes rêves, je travail dans un journal oui… mais un journal moldu et je suis la secrétaire. Non, rectification, bonne a tout faire de la boîte serait plus exact, mais c'est ce qui me fait vivre pour le moment. Comment ? Oui je vis dans le monde moldu, mais je n'ai pas abandonné la magie loin de là, c'est juste que je n'ai pas trouvé la bonne opportunité pour travailler là bas. Bien sur que je vois Ron, Harry et tout les autres ! Toutes les semaines ! Oh bien sur après la chute de Voldemort, énormément de portes se sont ouvertes a nous au ministère mais moi je les ai toutes claquées, je voulais vivre de ma passion et devenir reporter renommée ! Qu'il en soit ainsi et je me retrouve aujourd'hui a faire les basse besognes d'une équipe entière qui me crois fée du logis ! Allons bon, je me dis qu'il y a pire que moi au moins j'ai un toit ! Après m'être séchée et habillée et préparée pour aller au travail, je m'en vais confiant le piteux appartement à mon chat vaillant. Malheureusement pour moi, je croise le propriétaire en bas de l'escalier, quelque chose me dit que je pourrais peut être bien tomber encore plus bas tient finalement. En plus il a l'air pas content, il tapote du pied… aïe c'est pas bon signe ça !

« Monsieur Bridge… » Saluai-je en tentant de passer mon chemin, c'était d'un optimisme proche du ridicule bien entendu car il me rappelle.

« Une minute miss Granger… » M'interpelle-t-il. Je grimace et me retourne l'air coupable.

« Oui ? » dis-je.

« Voilà déjà trois moi que votre loyer est impayé jeune fille, ma patience a des limites » gronde-t-il. Qu'est ce que je suis sensée dire ?

« Désolée » bredouillais-je. Pff minable…

« Écoutez vous êtes bien mignonne avec vos excuses, mais ça ne suffit plus ! Tout le monde doit manger miss et si vous ne me régler pas ce que vous me devez, je me verrais contraint de vous mettre dehors » continue-t-il.

« Oui, je sais » soufflais-je l'air affligée.

« Je vous laisse jusque ce soir » me dit-il. Je relevais la tête légèrement paniquée.

« Ce soir ? » m'exclamais-je.

« Parfaitement » approuve-t-il.

« Mais… mais… Mr Bridge, comment voulez vous que je trouve une somme pareille sur un jour, c'est impossible ! » dis-je au bord du désespoir.

« Ce n'est en aucun cas mon problème » me crache-t-il au visage avant de claquer sa porte à mon nez. Je reste une minute plantée là, devant cette porte avant de tourner les talons. Génial ! Me voici – presque – officiellement SDF. Mais qu'ai-je fais au bon dieu et a Merlin pour mériter ça ? Pff vraiment… Sale journée !

OoO

J'arrive a mon travail et en me dépêchant dans le couloir, voila que je heurte Sam, l'autre secrétaire – drôlement bien foutue et qui se la pète beaucoup trop n'ayant rien dans le cerveau – qui tient malheureusement pour moi, un café dans sa main. Bien évidemment, tout se déverse sur moi et mon chemisier blanc.

« Tu peux pas faire attention ? » siffle-t-elle. Je la foudroie du regard.

« Désolé » dis-je très hargneuse. Dés le premier regard cette femme – garce serait mieux – ne m'as pas blairé, et c'est réciproque croyez moi ! Et je continue mon chemin, sous les rires étouffés de mes _collègues._ Me voila condamnée a continuer ma journée avec cette énorme tâche de café, ben oui je ne peux pas me permettre d'effacer ça avec ma baguette, pas ici. Et même les toilettes sont constamment remplies !

« Vous êtes en retard miss Granger » me dit mon patron alors que en regardant l'horloge, je n'ai que trois toutes petites minutes de retard.

_Bonjour a vous aussi 'cher' patron !_

« Désolée » bredouillais-je, mais qu'est ce qui me prend aujourd'hui ? à croire que je n'ai que ce mot dans mon vocabulaire !

« Et bien ! Vous allez rester plantée là encore longtemps ? » Me demande mon patron qui me regarde enfin.

« Non… » Je m'installe a mon bureau et commence à taper sur le clavier d'ordinateur cette lettre qu'il me dicte Quand je l'eu finit, je sortis un dossier bleu de mon sac et le lui tendit légèrement stressée. Il le regarde comme si c'était un extra terrestre.

« Et bien, vous avez perdu votre langue miss Granger ? »

« Oh non » dis-je en me ressaisissant « c'est… le sujet que vous m'avez demandé de développer en vue de la promotion dont vous m'aviez parlé » bafouillais-je impressionnée par ce regard.

« Posez le sur mon bureau, je le lirais en cours de journée » me dit-il sèchement, avant de partir. Je soupir et me lève pour le poser comme il me l'a demandé et croise les doigts intérieurement. Un espoir renaît en moi. Si j'arrive a obtenir cette promo, je gagnerais plus et je pourrais alors m'arranger avec Mr Bridge… oui, j'y crois et espère plus que tout ! C'était un projet que m'avait présenté le patron, je devais rédiger un article complet sur l'impact qu'avait la technologie sur notre société et j'avais une semaine jour pour jour pour le rédiger et le lui rendre. C'est donc d'un peu meilleure humeur que je me réinstalle a mon bureau pour entamer ma journée, oubliant presque les événements survenus depuis ce matin.

Je viens de finir ma pose de midi et me dirige vers la porte du bureau directorial, je frappe a la porte de mon patron pour connaître sa décision. Même si je risque de me faire remballer, je prends le risque c'est bien trop important pour moi, j'ai bossé jour et nuit dessus pour y arriver et je suis trop impatience et angoissée en même temps.

« Entrez » j'entre donc et suis pour le coup surprise de voir Sam avec le patron, du champagne sur le bureau ils trinquaient.

« Excusez-moi » dis-je un peu gênée « je venais voir si vous aviez pris le temps de lire mon article… » Dis-je.

« Je voulais vous en parler justement » dit-il. La porte du bureau est ouverte.

« Ah » fis-je. Il me parait un peu embarrassé qu'est ce qui lui prend ?

« Et bien voila, nous allons publier l'article » dit-il. Un grand sourire vient se peindre sur mon visage, sourire qui s'évanouit aussitôt pourtant.

« Cependant le contrat sera proposé à Sam » m'apprit-il. Je me raidis tandis que cette greluche elle, sourie a s'en décrocher la mâchoire d'une manière triomphante.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » je demande n'étant pas sur d'avoir bien compris.

« Je suis désolé Miss Granger, c'est la loi du plus fort et Sam est la personne la plus a même de remplir les fonctions de ce poste, c'est donc a elle que j'attribue la promotion » et en plus il ose même me parler avec mépris et d'un ton sans réplique ! Non mais je rêve ! Ma lèvre inférieure tremble et je lutte pour ne pas exploser, ce qui est une chose vaine parce que je ne vais pas laisser passer ça !

« Est ce que c'est une plaisanterie ? » je demande alors que la colère monte peu à peu.

« Est ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ? » rétorque-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Allé microbe dégage, tu as perdu assume ta défaite, et retourne a ta basse besogne » me dit Sam d'un air dédaigneux. Je me tourne vers elle l'air féroce, cela doit se voir car elle recule, étrange…

« Toi la siliconée sans cervelle on t'as pas sonné ! » je tonne. Le patron a l'air indigné.

« Miss granger ! » s'écrie-t-il outré. Je reporte alors mon regard sur lui, les gens du journal ont commencé a s'agglutiner devant la porte restée ouverte.

« Vous vous fichez de moi ? » je hurle.

« Retournez a votre travail » rétorque-t-il. Alors là c'est le comble ! Je plaque mes mains sur son bureau, dont ma main gauche sur le dossier.

« 7 jours ! 7 nuits ! Voila le temps que j'ai passé sur cet article ! j'y ai mis toute mon énergie, j'ai bossé comme une dingue pour espérer décrocher cette promotion et VOUS vous m'annoncez que vous prenez MON travail et que se sera cette fausse blonde qui en aura tout le mérite ? Je suis peut être TROP gentille avec vous MONSIEUR, mais sachez une chose, je ne suis pas STUPIDE ! » Je crie. L'homme face à moi tente de garder un minimum de contenance sachant que ses employés le regardent de la porte.

« Il y 'avait longtemps que j'y pensais miss Granger… vous êtes virée ! » me dit-il l'air fier de lui. Alors je me redresse et hurle du tac au tac

« OH QUE NON ! C'EST MOI QUI DEMISSIONE ! ET VOILA CE QUE J'EN FAIS DE TON DOSSIER ! » Je hurle telle une hystérique en déchiquetant le fruit d'une semaine de dur labeur. Et je quitte le bâtiment droite et digne. Mais une fois que je me retrouve dehors, ma colère retombe mais qu'ai-je fait ? Il y'avait longtemps que j'en avais envie, mais qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant ? À Poudlard tout le monde disait que j'étais la plus intelligente, mais à l'heure actuelle j'en doute fortement. Je commence alors à déambuler dans les rues de Londres avec une irrésistible envie de pleurer. Il se met a pleuvoir, d'abords par averses, bien entendu je n'ai pas emporté de veste avec moi. Durant un petit court laps de temps où il s'arrête de pleuvoir, je me mets en bords de route pour appeler un taxi mais ils m'ignorent tous et l'apogée de cette journée arrive lorsqu'une voiture, ne prêtant pas une seule once d'attention à moi, ne roule pile sur une grosse flaque d'eau et m'éclabousse entièrement. Je suis trempée de la tête au pied, j'ai la sensation désagréable que tout le monde a décidé de m'humilier aujourd'hui, la nature y comprit. Je suis désemparée et je ne sais pas quoi faire et comme je déteste ne pas avoir de réponse, je réfléchis, seulement là je suis dépassée alors je m'assois. A même le sol, je suis incapable de réfléchir quand je pleure… et je reste là, en plein milieu du trottoir sur le sol mouillé, pleurant a chaude larmes. Il ne pleut plus, mais je grelotte de froid, m'en fiche… faudra bien que je m'y fasse de toute façon, puisque j'ai tout perdu.

« Hermione ?! » je relève la tête vivement. Le temps s'arrête, un ange passe. Oh miséricorde !

« Ch… Charlie ? » Réussis-je a bredouiller. Il me regarde avec un sourire, les yeux vaguement interrogateurs et je rougis me rendant compte qu'il est là, debout devant moi, et moi je suis avachie sur le trottoir mouillé, complètement trempée et grelottant de froid. Voila trois ans que je ne l'ai plus vu, pas très originales les retrouvailles… Trois ans ? Non d'un hibou à petit pois ! Charlie est rentré au pays ! Je réalise enfin.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais par terre ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Me demande-t-il gentiment. J'ai envie de rire tout a coup.

« On… peut… dire… ça… comme… ça… » Répondis-je en claquant des dents.

« Par Merlin Hermione, mais tu es gelée ! » s'exclame-t-il. Il me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever, main que j'accepte.

« Tu… es… revenu ? » je demande.

« Oui, définitivement, je viens de louer un appart au chemin de traverse, j'ai eu une proposition d'emploi ici et j'ai accepté, ma famille me manquait je me sentais bien trop seul en Roumanie » me répond-t-il.

« Ah… c'est… bien » bon sang, qu'est ce que je gèle !

« Seigneur, tu tremble comme une feuille… tiens » il me pose sa veste chaude sur les épaules.

« M… me… merci » dis-je.

« Viens, je t'invite a boire un café, il faut te réchauffer » me dit-il en m'entraînant dans un pub au coin de la rue.

Après quelques minutes, je sentis enfin la chaleur m'envahir a nouveau. Je compris que Charlie m'avait lancé un sort sous cape pour sécher mes habits, et lui sourie reconnaissante. Je tremble toujours, car j'ai toujours froid et resserre un peu les pans de sa veste sur moi les lèvres toujours tremblantes, les cheveux encore tout mouillés. La serveuse s'approche et prend notre commande, deux cafés bien chauds. Le silence s'installe et la serveuse revint enfin avec les deux boissons chaudes. Je souffle un coup et boit une gorgée brûlante.

« Alors, qu'est ce qui t'arrive dis moi ? » demande-t-il engageant enfin la conversation. Je baisse la tête.

« Charlie… tu viens de rentrer, je ne vais pas t'embêter » dis-je un peu gênée. Il sourie et chasse cette phrase de la main comme si il chassait une mouche.

« Allons bon ma petite protégée, jamais tu ne m'embêteras » me dit-il, je rougis j'aime bien et j'aime pas quand il m'appelle comme ça. Je sais, je suis un paradoxe a moi tout seule, mais je n'y peu rien. J'aime bien parce que ça fait très longtemps que nous ne nous sommes plus vus et y'a que moi qu'il appelle comme ça, pourtant je ne suis pas la seule qu'il ai défendu, mais j'aime pas parce que cela me replonge dans l'horreur et la souffrance de la guerre, car ce surnom est né d'un temps où Charlie et moi étions en cavale pourchassés par les mangemorts et j'étais très malade, il s'est occupé de moi et je lui dois la vie.

« Disons que je n'ai pas une vie des plus… stable on va dire » je réponds.

« Tu as des problèmes ? » s'inquiète-t-il soudain, je pince ma lèvre inférieur et j'ai le regard fuyant, il a comprit je crois.

« C'est grave ? » redemande-t-il alors très inquiet cette fois. Je repose ma tasse.

« Et bien si on considère le fait qu'en 24 heures à peine, je me suis faites larguée, ai perdu mon appartement et mon travail est grave, alors oui c'est grave » dis-je avec détachement. Il écarquille les yeux, encore une fois j'ai envie de rire. Pourtant, j'ai tout perdu je devrais être dans état lamentable – et je l'étais quand Charlie m'a trouvée – mais Charlie a toujours eu cet effet sur moi, quand je le vois et lui parle tout mes problèmes semblent loin et presque inexistants a mes yeux. Il a ce petit quelque chose qui me rassure et me protège, ce petit air qui me fait rire et son sourire n'a perdu en rien de sa splendeur. Oui je suis amoureuse de Charlie Weasley depuis très longtemps… Je lui explique alors tout ce qui vient de se passer, pendant prêt d'une heure et demie je lui parle de ma vie plus que lamentable et il m'écoute sans m'interrompre.

« Et Harry et Ron… » Commence-t-il une fois que j'ai fini.

« Ne sont pas au courant encore » je le coupe « quand tu m'a trouvée dehors, je venais tout juste de me faire virer » dis-je.

« Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? » me demande-t-il. Bonne question tiens je n'y avais pas pensé jusque maintenant… Harry et Ginny viennent tout juste d'avoir leur petit bout de chou, je ne vais pas aller les embêter ! Quant à Ron il est toujours en déplacement.

« J'en sais rien » avouai-je.

« Tu pourrais venir chez moi » me propose-t-il tout naturellement. Je rougi brusquement.

« Oh… je ne voudrais pas… te déranger » bredouillais-je mal à l'aise en triturant ma tasse de café, la troisième depuis qu'on est là. J'ai toujours aussi froid, satané cheveux mouillés ! Il sourie.

« Voyons Hermione, la caféine te fais dire des bêtises ! » Sourit-il espiègle. Il se penche un peu plus pour me regarder dans les yeux et me dis

« Et tu es toujours aussi mignonne quand tu rougis » il me fait un clin d'œil et éclate de rire alors que je m'empourpre d'avantage.

« Allé, je t'emmène tu dois absolument te réchauffer et te changer » dit-il en se levant. Il paye et m'entraîne a la sortie. Le froid de dehors contraste lourdement avec la chaleur du pub. Je grelotte. Je vais encore être malade pff… il m'entraîne dans une ruelle à l'abri des regards pour transplanner.

« Accroche-toi bien à moi » me dit-il. J'entoure alors son bras des miens et le serre très fort en fermant les yeux. Bien vite nous disparaissons et quand je rouvre les yeux, c'est pour découvrir un vaste living.

« Bienvenue chez moi » me sourie-t-il « je te ferais un tour du propriétaire après si tu le veux bien, là il est primordial que tu prennes un bain et te change pour te réchauffer où tu vas attraper la mort » me dit-il. Je le suis à la salle de bain, il me montre ou tout se trouve en me faisant couler un bain bien chaud.

« Je reviens, je vais te chercher des vêtements » dit-il en partant. Quand il revient il a les joues un peu rosées, je fronce les sourcils.

« Je suis désolé, je n'ai qu'une chemise a moi à te proposer, elle est très grande et couvrira beaucoup, mais je n'ai rien d'autre… je pensais avoir encore un pantalon de fille qui traînait dans ma garde robe mais non » je sourie.

« T'en fais pas Charlie, ça ne serait pas la première fois que tu me vois dans une de tes chemises » je réponds en prenant le bout de tissus. Charlie sourie lui aussi et comme moi je suppose qu'il est projeté quelques années en arrière, pendant la guerre…

_Flash back_

_« Allé Hermione… du courage on est presque arrivé »_

_« Charlie ? »_

_« Oui ma belle c'est moi »_

_« Tu … »_

_« Chut économise tes forces, tu es très malade je t'emmène dans un coin tranquille, je vais m'occuper de toi… je te le promets, dors maintenant, dors… »_

_Fin du flash back_

« Bon et bien… bon bain » me dit-il l'air un peu hagard. Il ferme la porte et je plonge dans le bain bien chaud. Je me détends et repense… oui Charlie c'était occupé de moi, il avait tenu sa promesse. Il nous avait trouvé une planque dans une espèce de vieille baraque miteuse qu'il avait protégée de maints et maints sorts. Durant toute une semaine entière nous sommes restés caché dans cette maison, la fièvre ne voulait pas descendre et j'ai vraiment cru mourir durant ce court laps de temps. Mais jamais il ne m'a laissé. Tout le monde nous cherchait, Harry et Ron étaient occupés à la quête des Horcruxes, nous nous étions perdus de vues lors d'une rafle de mangemorts qui avait mal tournée et nous nous sommes enfuis en prenant des chemins différents. C'est alors qu'en errant et en me cachant, je suis tombée malade et Charlie m'a trouvée comme par hasard comme aujourd'hui. Mes vêtements étaient déchirés, j'étais gravement blessée et malade a cause du froid. Il avait un paquetage avec lui apparemment il était en fuite depuis un bon bout de temps lui aussi, comme Harry, Ron et moi. Alors il m'avait soignée, avec de vieux remèdes, n'ayant aucunes potions ou très peu réellement efficaces sous la main, il avait fait de son mieux. Après quoi, nous avons dû quitter la maison même si j'étais encore très faible, nous avons fui et tenu bon jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Charlie était un véritable héro ! Mon héro…

Je sors du bain bien plus apaisée qu'en y entrant. Je passe sa chemise et une serviette de bain retient mes cheveux. Il est assis dans le canapé et je le rejoins. Il sourit en me voyant arriver.

« Alors ? » me demande-t-il « ça t'as fait du bien ? »

« Énormément, tu peux pas savoir » dis-je en riant.

« Tu as faim ? »

« Un peu »

« Tu veux qu'on commande quelque chose ? Je ne suis pas doué pour la cuisine » m'avoue-t-il je rit encore.

« Moi non plus » pouffais-je.

« Chinois ? »

« Hum… Grecque ? »

« Va pour le Grecque ! » me dit-il.

OoO

« C'était vraiment délicieux » dis-je après avoir mangé.

« Ce traiteur fait vraiment des merveilles » approuve Charlie. Il se lève et emporte les assiettes sales a la cuisine, je prends mon verre de vin rouge d'un air pensif.

« Tout va bien ? » me demande-t-il en revenant.

« Moui… je réfléchis juste a la meilleure façon de pouvoir me sortir de ce merdier » je soupire.

« Et tu as trouvé ? » sourit-il en s'asseyant a mes cotés.

« Non » soufflais-je dépité.

« Et bien moi je vais te dire… demain tu vas a ton appartement, tu récupère tes affaires et ton chat, tu t'installe ici avec moi… » Dit-il de manière détachée an buvant une gorgée de son vin.

« Non Charlie, je ne veux pas t'embêter »

« Ah tiens maintenant c'est le vin qui te fais dire des bêtises » rit-il. Je ris moi aussi, il n'a pas tort… bien que je suis encore bien maitre de moi, je commence lentement a sentir les effets du vin…

« Et si je te disais que je pourrais te dégoter une place en tant que journaliste ? » me dit-il soudain. Je le regarde méfiante.

« Non » dis-je.

« Non ? »

« Non ! J'ai assez donné merci » pestais-je. Il sourit. Par tout les saints, il faut qu'il arrête de sourire, c'est _primordial_ parce que… parce que rien du tout, je secoue la tête il vaudrait mieux que j'arrête le vin et tout de suite !

« Mais non, je te parle d'un vrai métier, être une vraie reporter ça te dis ? »

« Ça existe encore ? » répliquais-je moqueuse en buvant une autre gorgée de vin.

« Et bien… oui, a la gazette » je manque de m'étrangler.

« Quoi ? » hoquetais-je.

« À la gazette du sorcier, ils recherchent des personnes ambitieuses, compétentes et qui en veulent vraiment, je me suis dit que cela pourrait t'intéresser » continue-t-il. Je dois avoir l'air complètement stupide vu la façon dont il me regarde de ses yeux rieurs.

« Tu… tu… attends une minute ! » sursautais-je d'un coup « comment sais tu qu'ils recherchent du personnel a la gazette ? » demandais-je l'air perplexe.

« Tu as devant toi le nouveau patron de la gazette » m'annonce-t-il d'un air fier. Je le regarde les yeux ronds, ma bouche s'ouvre et puis se ferme pour se rouvrir et se refermer sans qu'un seul son ne sorte.

« Tu t'entraîne a être poisson animagus ? » me taquine-t-il. Je reprends mes esprits.

« Mais… mais… » Je soupire et lui lance un regard goguenard

« Proposition d'emploi hein ? » Je dis. Il sourit l'air contrit et un peu coupable.

« Désolé, mais quand j'ai vu dans l'état que tu étais, j'ai voulu attendre avant de te l'annoncer et puis après avoir entendu ce qui t'étais arrivé je me suis dit que tu aurais peut être besoin d'un emploi » m'expliqua-t-il.

« Tu es vraiment sur que c'est une bonne chose ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Qu'une employée vive avec son patron ? » dis-je d'un air nonchalant. Il sourit de toute sa splendeur. Non d'un Hippogriffe sans plumes Charlie ! Arrête de sourire !

« Ça veut dire que tu acceptes ? » me demande-t-il.

« J'accepte » dis-je en souriant.

« C'est merveilleux !! » dit-il en m'enlaçant. J'ai chaud tout à coup, la proximité de nos deux corps n'y est pas pour rien… quoi que le vin non plus ne doit pas être innocent… et aussi mes sentiments… tout se bouscule dans ma petite tête. Après tout ce n'était pas une si mauvaise journée que ça en fin de compte… il se recule un peu pour me regarder. Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça s'il te plaît.

« Il y' aussi une autre raison a mon retour en Angleterre » me dit-il alors. Je déglutis.

« Ah bon ? » dis-je. J'ai de plus en plus chaud, mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

« Oui… toi »

« Moi ? » dis-je en plantant un regard remplis d'incompréhension et d'interrogation.

« Oui toi… quand nous étions en fuites durant la guerre, quand j'ai pris soin de toi j'ai commencé a éprouver plus que de la simple amitié envers toi… a tout instant j'avais peur de te perdre, je priais tout les dieux pour qu'ils te laissent en vie… ce vœux a été exaucé, ensuite il y'a eu notre fuite, je n'avais qu'une seule envie, celle de te protéger. Je crois bien que je serais devenu fou si il t'était arrivé malheur… mais ensuite il y a eu la fin de la guerre, tu as retrouvé Harry et… Ron. Cela me paraissait logique, vous étiez destiné l'un pour l'autre, alors j'ai tu mes propres sentiments, du moment que toi tu étais heureuse et vivante c'était le principal alors je suis reparti dans ma réserve de Dragon… » Je l'écoutais attentivement, comme hypnotisée par sa voix, sans l'interrompre. Ron et moi ? Alors il avait cru que je… qu'on… j'avais envie de pleurer tout à coup, c'est étrange cette façon de passer du rire aux larmes.

« … il y a trois ans, nous nous sommes revus pour le mariage de ma petite sœur, tu étais plus belle que jamais… mais il y'avait déjà quelqu'un dans ta vie, tu avais l'air heureuse même si j'étais assez surpris que ce ne soit pas Ron, alors je n'ai pas voulu insister. Puis au fil du temps, plus j'essayais de ne pas penser a toi, plus je faisais le contraire, alors j'ai appris par les journaux Roumains que le patron de la gazette vendait. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, mais j'ai eu la folle envie de le racheter, me lancer dans une nouvelle aventure sans savoir où je mettais les pieds et j'ai fait les démarches. Voila, je suis revenus j'ai loué cet appartement et je désirais plus que tout te revoir, même si je devais en souffrir de te voir avec un autre, au moins je serais prêt de toi et puis un lien indéfinissable nous lie tout les deux avec ce que nous avons traversé, je ne t'aurais jamais dit tout ça si tu avais été avec quelqu'un, je ne voulais que te côtoyer, te voir au quotidien, t'observer lors des repas familiaux discrètement, me faire du mal en me faisant du bien… je suis revenu pour toi. Alors j'ai signé les papiers de la gazette hier et j'en suis officiellement le patron seulement je n'y connais rien en journalisme et je cherche quelqu'un pour m'aider à le diriger, voila » termine-t-il la tête baissée. Durant tout son récit, il ne m'a pas lâchée d'une seule seconde. Je suis sans voix ! Jamais je ne me serais doutée qu'il éprouvait la même chose que moi et bien plus encore puisqu'apparemment la Roumanie n'a pas réussi à m'ôter de son esprit. J'admire son courage… revenir ici au risque de me voir peut être mariée, avec probablement des enfants, juste pour me voir… j'en reviens pas.

« Je n'ai jamais aimé Ron… pas comme tout le monde le voulait en tout cas, et lui non plus » commençais-je « quant a Joshua lors du mariage de Ginny et Harry, ce n'étais qu'un ami qui m'accompagnait, rien de plus » dis-je. Je le vois relever la tête vivement, moi je pleure.

« Je… j'ai toujours été amoureuse de toi Charlie… bien avant de quitter Poudlard pour fuir » dis-je dans un souffle, presque inaudible. Il me sourie tendrement, et efface mes larmes de ses pouces alors qu'il me prend délicatement le visage entre les mains. Je peux sentir son souffle sur mon visage, de plus en prêt. Nos yeux ne semblent pas vouloir rompre le contact et je me sens revivre lorsqu'enfin ses lèvres effleurent les miennes et quémandent la permission. Je souri a travers mes larmes et il voit là le signal prenant pleinement possession de mes lèvres. J'attrape son visage et l'embrasse, comme jamais je n'ai embrassé personne, j'ai l'impression de recevoir là mon tout premier baiser tant c'est merveilleux. Ses mains ont quittés mon visage pour se loger à ma taille qu'il enserre. Bien vite, ce baiser prend une tout autre tournure et là encore une fois, je me perds dans les méandres de sensations que je n'ai encore jamais ressenties avec aucun autre homme. Il est doux, il est tendre et amoureux. Avant d'aller plus loin, je lance :

« Est ce que c'est une bonne chose de faire ça _patron_ ? » demandais-je. Je le sens sourire contre ma poitrine qu'il taquine.

« Je t'ai promis le tour du propriétaire il me semble… » Murmure-t-il de manière sensuelle avec une voie envoûtante… je m'abandonne alors totalement a lui sans plus penser a rien ni personne et alors que je retombe tout contre lui essayant de reprendre le rythme normal de ma respiration, je l'entends murmurer

« Jamais plus je ne te laisserais t'envoler sans moi désormais » je me blottis un peu plus tout contre lui sur le fauteuil lui en tenue d'Adam et moi de Eve et il fait apparaître une couverture pour nous couvrir tout les deux. Je soupir de bien être et je sais dors et déjà que ma vie va prendre un tout autre tournant a partir de ce soir. Finalement, pas si sale que ça cette journée !

* * *

Et voilà! Alors? Je suis toute ouïe si vous voulez vous montrer bavards, A la bonne heure!! lol

Vous savez où cliquer je ne vous apprends rien xD

Bisoux a bientôt

Jess


End file.
